Revenge
by PsychoPyroGirl
Summary: Jou dumps our favorite CEO for someone else. But Seto has other things in mind. He hooks up with the King of Games to get back at Jou, but what happens when he starts falling for his greatest rival? YAOI (SetoxJou) eventual (SetoxYami)
1. Prologue

PsychoPyroGirl: Hey guys! This is my first story, and I would appreciate it if there were NO FLAMERS for it… I will accept constructive criticism, though.

In this story, I will use Japanese names, so here they are for people who don't know them…

Anzu is Tea

Jou is Joey (I think I'll still have him with his accent, though)

Honda isTristan

Yugi Motou isYugi (I decided not to use his real Japanese name, Yuugi)

Yami isYami, or Atemu, or Atem, or whatever you want to call him

Mokuba isMokuba

Seto Kaiba isSeto Kaiba

I don't know if I'll use these people in the fiction, but here are there names anyway:

Bakura isYami Bakura

Ryou isBakura

Marik is Yami Marik

Malik isMarik

**_WARNING: _THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY RELATIONSHIPS INSIDE!!! If you don't like it, it's not too late to click the "Back" button!**

Ok, now… Tai, my little muse, do the disclaimer!

Tai: yawns Wha- What? Ohhh… ummm, Psycho here **DOES NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will… do you see us swimming in dollar bills here?

PsychoPyroGirl: Actually, we are quite poor... Oh, and ANYTHING in this fan fiction that remotely resembles another one is totally coincidental… I didn't mean to steal any other author's much-worked-on stories, I promise.

Okay… one more thing before I get on with the fiction…

'Blah' – character thoughts

"Blah" – characters talking

_Blah_ - flashbacks

/Blah/ - Yugi to Yami

Blah- Yami to Yugi

(Blah) - translations from Japanese to English

Now! On with the fic! (Tai: Finally -.-)

* * *

_Revenge_

_By: PsychoPyroGirl_

_Chapter 1_

Seto Kaiba's POV

Seto Kaiba was furious. How _dare_ his puppy, HIS alone, dump him? Angrily glaring out of the rain-covered window, the brunette slammed his fists on the desk. He was getting NO work done whatsoever…

_Flashback_

_Seto held the blonde boy close on the couch, running his fingers through his hair lovingly._

"_Kaiba…" Jou started, a little hesitantly._

"_Yes, pup?" the brunette CEO smiled down at his lover. He had begun to call him "pup" or "puppy" for affection, not spite, like he used to. Jou looked extremely nervous, and Seto pulled him impossibly closer._

"_Kaiba… dis won't work out. It-It can't," Jou declared, and Seto pulled away, scanning his face, a confused look on his own._

"_What won't work out, Love?" Seto questioned, startled. Jou avoided his eyes and turned his head, until Seto gently grasped his chin and turned his face towards him. Still, though, the blonde's chocolate-brown eyes seemed to look at a person behind Kaiba, not at him._

"_Ou-Our relationship… I-I don't love ya, not like I used ta, Kaiba… I'm sorry… but we can still remain friends?" Jou questioned more than stated, and saw Seto's face contort with confusion, then rage, then hurt. Those few words settled in Seto's heart like a lead weight, and he turned away, not allowing his puppy to see the tears welling up in his eyes._

"_Go… please, go…" the brunette begged, wanting to be left alone. How he managed to keep his voice from cracking amazed him._

"_Kaiba… please, don't be mad at me…" the blonde begged, rising from his lover's lap._

"_I said GO!" Seto screamed, and Jou scampered away, whining like a hurt puppy. He paused right at the door of the living room._

"_I'm… I'm sorry, Kaiba…" Jou whispered, but Seto was filled with too much fury to forgive him now._

_Mokuba saw Jou leaving, and was about to stop him, but saw the hurt look on his face. He rushed into the living room to see his brother curled up with tears cascading down his face, and gasped, running up to hug him._

"_Jou… oh, Jou… what did you do to oniisan (big brother)?" Mokuba questioned, eyes sorrowful and face hard._

_End Flashback_

Seto had locked himself in his office as soon as his eyes were dry, and Mokuba hadn't seen him since.

The problem was, Seto was still in love with Jou… so, when his rival turned up on his doorstep, shivering and soaked to the bone, there was only one word in his head…

Revenge.

* * *

PsychoPyroGirl: Ok! That was just a teaser chapter… thus the shortness. Please R&R if you would like me to continue! 

Tai: You know, that little purple button on the bottom left-hand corner? It's **begging** you to press it! So please, obey! .

Oh, and everyone? Would you help me find the rating for this fiction? I'm badat that...I think it should be PG, but if you think it should be PG-13, then just tell me.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

PsychoPyroGirl: Well, here it is! The first chapter! (the last one was the prologue, sorry guys)

Tai: hehehe… and again, we would very much appreciate no flamers! Constructive criticism isn't bad, though! Two thumbs up for the constructive criticismers!

PsychoPyroGirl: XD… Anyway… a HUGE thank you to all the reviewers of my last chapter… you had me feeling all bubbly for the rest of the day! (I swear, I think my friends had enough of the whole "bouncing off the walls" thing…) My responses will be at the bottom of the story! And please, everyone, keep on reviewing! I love reviews!

Now, Tai shall do the disclaimer again…

Tai: Psycho and I DO NOT under any circumstances own Yu-Gi-Oh… if you sue us, you will get a penny, because that is all Psycho has in her pocket now.

PsychoPyroGirl: Yup! Oh, and a warning…

**_WARNING!_** **THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI, OR BOYXBOY RELATIONSHIPS! NO LIKEE, NO READEE! Get it, got it, good! You can still click the little "Back" button!**

sigh well, now that that's done… our little key! (oh, and Japanese names are on the previous chapter if you need them)

'Blah' – character thoughts

"Blah" – characters talking

_Blah_ - flashbacks

/Blah- Yugi to Yami

Blah- Yami to Yugi

(Blah) - translations from Japanese to English (Excuse me if I can't get the Japanese words right… I hardly know anything about Japanese XD)

Ok! Done!

_

* * *

Revenge _

_Chapter 1 _

_By: PsychoPyroGirl

* * *

_

Seto Kaiba's POV

As Seto stared out into the dreary weather, he thought of how well it mirrored his emotions, even if he wasn't showing them well.

_Ding, Dong._

The sound reverberated throughout the whole house, and Seto sighed. On a pouring, rainy day like this, who in their right mind would be visiting?

"Mokuba, could you get that?" the CEO barely had enough strength to shout; all of the emotional pain he was going through was enough to wipe out his vocal chords. He also knew that since it was a Sunday, all of his employees had off, including the butlers that usually responded to visitors.

"Sure, Seto!" he heard the answering shout, then closed his eyes at the pounding footsteps of his brother running to the front door. That left him enough time to think…

'Why, Jou, why? I've been through enough pain in my lifetime…'

Seto mentally shivered as painful memories of the past threatened to surface, but were stopped as Mokuba's voice penetrated into his thoughts. Blinking rapidly, Seto focused on the yelling voice.

"Seto! Quick! Come here!" Mokuba's fearful voice was enough to send the CEO into a frantic dash for the front door. What if Mokuba were hurt! He wouldn't be able to bear that… that, along with Jou's rejection…

All those thoughts vanished from his head as he reached the top of the stairs to the foyer. He saw Mokuba holding an unconscious person, his knees about to collapse under the weight.

"Mokuba… who?" Seto asked, walking down the stairs relatively slowly to get his heart rate back to normal.

"It… it's Yugi, Onii-san; help! He's heavy!" Mokuba whined, and Seto rolled his eyes. Now that he mentioned it, though, he could see a full head of tri-colored hair sticking out from Mokuba's shoulders. He reached the bottom of the stairs and quickly picked up Yugi, placing him piggy-back to carry him to the couch (A/N: awww… so cute! I can just imagine!). Yugi wasn't that heavy, though… in fact, he was very light for his age.

"I answered the door, Onii-san, and then opened it to find Yugi shivering and looking pitiful… and then, I invited him in, and he took a few steps… well, it was more like shuffles… and then he fainted!" Mokuba blabbered as Seto carried the unconscious teenage boy into the living room. He then set Yugi down on the couch gently.

Seto was about to start walking back to his bedroom/home office and his depression, but Mokuba's worried voice again broke through his reverie.

"Aren't you gonna get him some blankets, Seto? He's shivering!" Mokuba pleaded, and Seto whirled around to face him.

"No," he said indifferently, but then Mokuba put on his oh-so-lovable puppy face.

"Please, Onii-san?" he begged, sticking out his lower lip now. Seto groaned, then sighed, buckling under the "pressure" of Mokuba's innocent look.

"Fine…" he rolled his eyes, and a brilliant smile lit up Mokuba's features. Seto huffed and went to retrieve a few warm blankets for Mokuba's friend.

* * *

When Seto returned, he laid the blankets on Yugi, who was now shivering uncontrollably. Seto refrained from scrunching his face up in concern… Yugi was unnaturally pale, and soaked to the bone from the rain. Apparently, he had been caught in the storm... Who would go for a walk in the rain without an umbrella or at least a jacket? 

"Arigatou (thank you), Seto! Should I get him chicken noodle soup?" Mokuba asked, and Seto shrugged.

"I don't care," Seto again replied unemotionally, and his younger brother pouted.

"Well, may he sleep in one of the guest rooms? You know, just in case he wakes up and is all disoriented or something…" Mokuba suggested, and Seto grunted.

"How will we get him up there? No, I think he should stay down here."

"But Se-eto! May I at least sleep on the other couch in here?" Mokuba begged, and Seto sighed.

"Whatever, Mokuba. Just be careful, and come upstairs if you need anything," Seto declared, then turned toward the stairs, wanting to return to darkness and his thoughts.

"I'm going to go to sleep… I'm already exhausted. Don't wake me up if you think I'm late to work tomorrow; I'm not going," Seto stated firmly, then headed up the stairs into his dark and lonely room.

Mokuba stared at his brother's retreating form, then glanced at Yugi.

"Yugi… you'll get sick! Onii-san should've at least stayed until your shivers go down… but oh, well. I'll stay here tonight…" Mokuba furrowed his brow with concern, then ran upstairs to get more blankets for himself and Yugi.

With his brother's sadness and Yugi's ailment, tonight would be one fitful night…

* * *

PsychoPyroGirl: Ok, done with chapter 1! Ugh… I try to make my chapters long, but since I tend to rush stories and I'm trying to go slooowly with this one, my chapters might be short. XD Gomen! 

Tai: Ummm… one more thing. If anyone would want to be a beta to this story (because everyone knows how much help Psycho here needs XD), then please e-mail Psycho or Instant Message her AIM screen name, PsychoPyroGirl33.

PsychoPyroGirl: Thank you again to all of my Reviewers… I feel so loved-blushes- And right now, I'm going to keep my fiction rated "PG", but I might change it to "PG-13" later on just to be picky. Thanks for helping me with that!

**Dragon n Desidera (Dragon): **Thanks! I love your stories… and Desidera's, and yours combined! I hope you keep reading!

**Dangerousgirl: **Mwahahaha… yes, I don't like reading cliff-hangers either… XD but writing them is a totally different story-evil smirk- I was never really a fan of SetoxJoey either, but… there was a time when I did like them… but that was before I started reading SetoxYami pairings! I LOVE SETOxYAMI! Hehehe… thanks for reading!

**Aseret Kitsune: **Thank you! I try to update as soon as I can… but school and homework stinks, and it's getting in the way. Lol

**Siiarrei: **Arigatou! I really appreciate you reviewing!

**Misura:** Hahahaha… and here I thought Seto was a little OOC… Yes, I understand that Seto SHOULD try to get Joey back instead of hurting him, but love makes you do weird things… especially when it is mixed with jealousy XD… Anyway, thanks for reviewing! ;-)

Ja (bye), everyone! Until next update!

Tai: Please review! ;-)


End file.
